This invention relates generally to guards for protecting surfaces adjacent to a water fixture from splashes and overspray generated in conjunction with the fixture's use. More specifically, the invention relates to splash and overspray guards for water basins and toilet bowls.
The use of water basins and toilets inevitably results in the accumulation of splashed liquid and other foreign material contaminating surfaces adjacent to the fixtures. Often these liquids contain agents and chemical residues which are harmful to those surfaces. The residues also represent a potential hygienic hazard in that they could provide a means for transmitting disease. Finally, such residues are unsightly and aesthetically objectionable.
Additionally, liquids associated with bathroom fixtures often contain chemicals and agents which may damage adjacent surfaces. For example, male juveniles and physically impaired persons can sometimes misdirect their urine so that it falls outside the toilet bowl confines. This overspray results in a pervading and disagreeable odor. The geometry of some parts of fixtures, particularly toilets, make access for cleaning difficult. For example, the area of the toilet around the toilet-seat hinge tends to accumulate unsightly bodily debris. Even when clean bathroom fixtures are uniformly aesthetically unappealing.
These problems can cause tangible losses. When traveling, for example, whether on commercial airplanes, buses, or trains, passengers are subject to emotional stress. When in the course of their trip they desire to use bathroom facilities, passengers have no alternative to those on board the vehicle. If the onboard facilities are not frequently cleaned, residue and splashed liquids accumulate on countertops and around toilet fixtures. Forced to function in such degenerate conditions, passengers often react negatively and their stress level is thereby increased. This heightened stress might then cause them to seek alternative carriers or transportation means. In extreme cases they might choose to not travel. Commercial transportation companies may then lose passengers which, in turn, causes reduced revenues.
It is therefore desirable that residue and splashed liquids, be confined to the bathroom fixture's basin or bowl and be prevented from accumulating on adjacent surfaces. It is also desirable to provide agreeable aromas to the bathroom area. Finally, it is desirable to provide interesting and aesthetically appealing designs to the bathroom area.
Other inventions have addressed these obvious problems. Menter et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,497) show a paper splash guard which floats in the toilet bowl but which doesn't guard against toilet overspray or wash-basin splashing. Kliebert (U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,103) shows a splash guard which shields background objects from wash-basin splashing but it fails to protect lateral-foreground surfaces and cannot be used for toilets. Jacobson et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,784) shows a toilet splash guard which similarly fails to protect lateral and foreground surfaces from splashing. Jankowski (U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,649), Anderson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,859), Sarjeant (U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,776), and Gregovski (U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,803) show splash guards which are attached to toilets and either retract or collapse out of the way in the event the toilet seat is lowered. However, these inventions introduce additional complex surfaces which must themselves be cleaned, thereby complicating the cleaning task. They are also relatively expensive, difficult to install properly, awkward appearing, and would tend to become increasingly unattractive as their surfaces deteriorate with age and use. Additionally, Gregovski shows a splash shield with lateral panels which have no provision for sealing the space between the exterior of the toilet bowl and each lateral panel; it appears, therefore, that urine overspray would leak from the shield surfaces onto the floor. Finally, Chan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,990) shows a combination splash suppressor and toilet-seat cover which becomes wet when placed in position and appears awkward to use.